


Birthday Bait and Switch...And Switch

by Eratoschild



Series: EC's Kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Against a Wall, Birthdays, Blowjobs, Humorous, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Prompto's got some confidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: “So, where I come from, we have a tradition that friends give their friends blow jobs for their birthday.”“I…see. And I suppose this is all to tell me me that you want to …wish me a happy birthday?”“Yep, that’s it!”





	Birthday Bait and Switch...And Switch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlterImpulse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterImpulse/gifts).



> Posted for Kinktober 2018 day 27, against a wall. 
> 
> I originally started writing this in response to a prompt on the AO3 Facebook Group about friends giving friends blowjobs for their birthday. I said I thought this sounded like something Prompto would try to pull, and it was suggested that first and foremost it should be written with Ignis. I started, it stalled out on me for a while but I pulled it out and dusted it off for Kinktober.

“Where I come from, we have a tradition,” Prompto informed Ignis.

 

“Where you come from?” Ignis questioned with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Yes, where I come from.”

 

“Prompto, might I remind you that you come from-“

 

Prompto cut him off, waving a hand dismissively. “Shh, shh,” he shushed. “Just go with it, okay?”

 

“All right…” Ignis conceded, a bemused look on his face. What nonsense was Prompto up to now?

 

“Well, it’s your birthday, right?”

 

“It is…”

 

“And we’re friends, right?”

 

“I suppose we are, yes.”

 

“So, where I come from, we have a tradition that friends give their friends blow jobs for theirbirthday.”

 

“I…see. And I suppose this is all to tell me me that you want to …wish me a happy birthday?”

 

“Yep, that’s it!” 

 

“Prompto, you do realize that simply asking is an option, do you not? There’s no need for a ruse, gossamer- thin as it may be.”

 

“Oh…so you’re saying you’ll accept my wish?” he asked, flashing a brilliant smile. 

 

“I made no statement regarding acceptance or decline, I merely stated that you may ask.”

 

“Well, um… how ‘bout it then?” Prompto asked with a hopeful shrug.

“How about-“ Ignis cut himself off, huffing a small laugh. “Do I understand correctly that you are propositioning me in earnest?”

 

“Uh… I guess you could put it that way?” Prompto replied, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

 

“I see,” Ignis replied, his look becoming one of amusement. He looked at Prompto for a minute, considering. “I suppose it would be rude of me to refuse such a benevolent wish freely offered…”

 

Prompto’s smile brightened further and he nodded. “It would. I’d be terribly insulted.”

 

“Oh my. Well I would certainly not want to offend.”

 

“Definitely.”

 

“All right, where shall this take place?”

 

Prompto gave it a minute’s thought. “Oh! I know just the place!” he said with a bright grin.“Meet me here after work, okay?”

 

Ignis was mildly taken aback; he’d expected him to suggest his apartment, or maybe his office. Prompto didn’t mean his own home did he? “Alright.”

 

“Cool, see you then!” Prompto skipped off to the rest of his day.

 

Later that evening, he finished work and prepared to meet Prompto. The scenario seemed an odd one under which to initiate sexual contact, but as Ignis had found a certain charm to the whole “Where I come from we have a tradition” approach, not to mention having himself beenattracted to the Prince’s best friend for some months now, he’d decided to accept.

 

He changed his shirt to one he kept in the back of his office closet and ran his fingers with a bit of gel through his hair to spike it up in front. When he was satisfied, he threw his jacket over his arm and went to meet Prompto at the appointed location.

 

 

 

Prompto waited impatiently. He knew Ignis often worked late, but the text he received a short bit ago indicated that he was on his way. 

 

Then he spotted him across the hall, and did a double take. Ignis had traded his tailored shirt for one of a deep purple fluid silk, and as he drew closer, could see that it was covered in a black coeurl print. His hair was spiked up in front instead of falling across his forehead and there were leather driving gloves on his hands. Wow. Damn. Um, okay. His palms were getting a bit sweaty. “Just play it cool, dude,” he told himself.

 

He hadn’t actually expected Ignis to accept his invitation, and had nearly fainted when he did, but still wasn’t convinced he would actually show up…until he did.

 

“Okay,” he told himself, “it’s just a drink.”

 

Ignis’s eyes were raised in a slightly quizzical expression as he drew near. Prompto muttered to himself to stave off hyperventilation out of sheer nervousness. “R-ready to go?”

 

“I am, but just where are we going?”

 

“You’ll see.”

 

Prompto led him out the main entrance of the Citadel, and several blocks down the street. Each time he snuck a glance over at Ignis, his face was unreadable. 

 

He kept telling himself that it was just a drink to start, and a coffee-flavored one at that. He knew how the invitation he made sounded…overshoot. That was the plan. If Ignis agreed to a blow job, then surely a drink and a bit of conversation would be no big deal, right?

 

“Here we are,” Prompto announced as they arrived at their destination, a neighborhood bar not far from Ignis’s apartment.

 

“Ah, Prompto,” Ignis stated, looking thoroughly confused now. “Perhaps we had different ideas as to the proper venue for your proposed activity?”

 

Prompto laughed. “Nope! Come on!” He grabbed Ignis’s arm and pulled him inside, leading him to the bar and pulled out a stool. “Have a seat,” he invited brightly, pulling one out himself.

 

“Well,” Ignis mused, “I suppose it is customary to at least have drink first.”

 

Prompto just smirked. The barkeep approached. “What’ll it be, fellas?”

 

Before Ignis could reply, Prompto spoke up. “Spiked lemonade, and he,” he turned to Ignis and smiled, “will have a blowjob.”

 

 

 

 

The bartender’s gaze slid over to Ignis, whose face was turning quite pink now. “P-Prompto!” he sputtered, but did not refuse.

 

“ID?”. Prompto pulled his out. After a moment’s hesitation, Ignis did also. The barkeep’s eyebrow inched towards his hairline as studied Ignis’s Citadel identification card, then finally handed it back.

 

“Coming right up,” he said.

 

“Prompto, pardon me if I’ve misunderstood something, but… why did you tell the bartender I would have a blow job?”

 

“Because you will, trust me,” Prompto replied.

 

“Trust you?”

 

Prompto nodded. Ignis did not have the time to further question him. 

 

The barkeep reappeared with two drinks in hand. He sets a bottle of pale yellow beverage with a chocobo on the label amidst a rain of lemons in front of Prompto.

 

Before Ignis, he placed a shot glass with what appeared to be a layered drink of some sort. “One Blowjob,” he said with a smirk, pulling out a can of whipped cream and squirting some on top. “From the look on your face, my friend, I’m guessing you don’t know how to drink one of these either?” Prompto took a long sip of his drink as he watched, amused.

 

“I know how to consume a beverage, thank you,” Ignis replied and moved to pick up the glass. 

 

“Ah ah,” Prompto teased, wagging a finger. He hopped off of his stool and came around behind Ignis, pulling his arms back and holding them with surprising firmness. 

 

Why was he surprised though? Prompto may have been smaller in stature, and not particularly bulky but that slight frame was still covered in well-defined muscle. 

 

 

 

 

He had to stand slightly on his toes, but he spoke softly into Ignis’s ear: “now lean forward, pick up the glass with your mouth, lean back and swallow.” 

 

“What is even in this concoction?” Ignis asked. “I’d at least like to know what I’m drinking if I’m going to make fool of myself.”

 

“You won’t make a fool of yourself. And trust me, Iggy, you’ll like it.” 

 

Ignis sniffed delicately at the drink. “It smells like coffee,” he commented, curious.

 

“Mmhmmm,” Prompto replied, warm breath ghosting across the shell of Ignis's ear, his lip just grazing the edge. “Gonna drink it? I know you'll like it.” The question drawled out slightly.

 

 

 

 

Ignis wasn't quite prepared for how seductive Prompto was sounding just then. The sensations of lip and breath across his ear drew a slight shiver and he found himself agreeing to go along with it. It was just one drink, and it would be over quickly. He leaned forward as directed, lips around the rim of the glass. 

 

It was awkward, but somehow he managed to pick up the shot glass in his mouth and swallow the drink without choking or spilling, and put it back down again. Prompto had been correct, the taste was to his liking, a sweet coffee liquor was the predominant flavor. 

 

“Well…?” He prompted.

 

“I must confess, you were correct, I did like the drink. I admit thiswas not what I expected when you said you wished….ah, what you did.”

 

“Just part of the fun,” Prompto replied, swallowing some more of his own drink. 

 

Ignis felt a little awkward now, Prompto still with most of his bottle remaining, him with none. He caught the attention of the barkeep again. “Might I have another, but as a cocktail instead of a shot?” 

 

He returned shortly, placing the drink in front of Ignis. “One…blowjob cocktail,” he announced.

 

Prompto snickered. 

 

They chatted as they drank, Ignis asked Prompto about his photography, Prompto asked Ignis about his cooking hobby… only to find out it wasn’t really a hobby. “I cook out of necessity and the desire for good food, but I don’t particularly enjoy it.”

 

Prompto had apologized several times for misunderstanding, and Ignis waved it away. “Nothing to apologize for, merely an honest mistake.”

 

“Oh, okay,” Prompto said. Their drinks were soon finished. Ignis gave him a smile and a thank you for the drink. Initially, I thought you were talking about something else entirely.” 

 

“I was,” Prompto replied with a shrug. “I just thought it might seem a little less skeevy if I bought you a drink first, though I only had the idea for the particular drink a few minutes before we got here.”

 

“Clever,” Ignis says, a bit dryly but with an amused huff.

 

“I thought so,” Prompto agreed with a cheeky grin, then his expression shifted to something a bit more intent. “So, about that?”

 

“About that,” Ignis echoed with another amused shake of his head.

 

“Back to your place?” Prompto suggested.

 

“My place, yes, I suppose we should.”

 

A few minutes later, Ignis was turning the key to his door and flipping a light switch. “I must admit, I’ve never invited anyone in before with the express intention of a particular sex act, please do forgive the awkwardness.” 

 

“Prompto couldn’t  help but laugh at that. “So, wait, you’ve never… had anyone here…?”

 

“Oh. No, no,” Ignis replied. “I… have, but there has always been some socially acceptable pretense, usually involving coffee – or the offer thereof anyway, to at least gloss over… the… er, awkwardness…” he trails off, realizing that Prompto had moved closer and closer, until his back thudded softly against the closed door and there was suddenly a delicately-featured, spike-framed freckled face barely inches from his own.

 

Lips – soft, but just firm enough, pressed to his, then pulled away, twisting into a coy smirk.

 

“Well, I suppose that’s one way to break the ice,” Ignis remarked.

 

“It got you against a surface, didn’t it?” Prompto replies, leaning in for another kiss, one hand splayed on his stomach.

 

Between the faintly lemon-flavored kiss, the fingertips resting in the contours of his abs and the pointed violet-blue gaze, Ignis felt himself quickly slipping under. The pretty but somewhat goofy and awkward blond he was familiar with seemed to have been replaced by a collected, confident, smirking facsimile who had managed to back him against his own front door before he had realized it. 

 

“Perhaps we should move to the…?” Ignis didn’t even managing to get the words out before Prompto had dropped to his knees and started working to open his belt and fly. “Suppose that’s one question answered,” he concluded to himself as knuckles dragged downward over his half-hard cock, drawing a gasp. “Goodness,” he manages.

 

Prompto laughed. “Yeah. I guess so, “ he said as he palmed Ignis lightly through his boxer briefs.

 

Ignis’s head dropped back against the door, Prompto moved closer again, hot breath hitting his cock, humid under the cotton fabric. “Oh, gods…,” he almost whimpered as Prompto licked and sucked at his thigh, running a hand appreciatively over the other as he did before letting his mouth and hand trade off. Soon, he felt teeth scraping over his skin, then a sensation of light pressure.

 

“Six, you’re amazing,” Prompto drew back, looking straight up at Ignis as he reached to pull down on the waistband of his underwear, cock bouncing free as he does. Prompto admired the sight; just like the rest of Ignis, it was perfectly formed. It was also fully hard and he was more than happy to get his hands- and mouth- on it. That he was actually here, doing this, was still a bit of a shock to him.

 

Leaning forward again, Prompto took hold of him, took him in his mouth, tongue swirling around the head, then flicking along the underside. It twitched against his tongue as he did and gods did that make him hard himself.

 

Ignis leaned back against the door, glancing down just in time to see Prompto look up with a saucy wink. 

 

He couldn’t resist reaching down and plunging his fingers into blond spikes – distantly wondering how it could be that they were as soft as they were when such a styling must surely require a rather strong product to keep it in place.

 

The thought was quickly ejected as wet warmth encased his full length and he suddenly feels the back of Prompto’s throat, and swallowing around him, tongue pressing into the underside of his cock as he did. 

 

“Evil little imp,” he muttered with a huff of laughter. 

 

Prompto pulled back, lets Ignis slip from his mouth. “Good?”

 

“Very.”

 

He took him back in, all the way again, slipping a hand behind his balls to finger them lightly.

“Gods, you know how to use that mouth, don’t you?” Ignis said, his voice a low moan.

Without comment, Prompto let him slip again, pulled his trousers and underwear further down to his knees and moved his attention for the moment to mouth at his thighs again, sucking and biting at the firmly-muscled flesh. As he did, Ignis’s cock brushed against his cheek. Grasping it, he gave it a few strokes while sucking one last time at Ignis’s skin, thoroughly enjoying the sounds coming from above him as he did, before pulling back to inspect the faint mark he’d left and retuning his attention again to where he’d started. 

 

Wet and heat again surrounding him, Ignis gave an unabashed moan as Prompto began to bob his head rhythmically, the sight of that pretty face with his cock sliding in and out of his mouth one of the most perfectly dirty things he’d seen in…well, possibly ever. The little pleasured sounds that he was making complimented the picture perfectly. “You seem to enjoy having your mouth so full,” he commented. Prompto responded by taking him as far as he possibly could and swallowing several times around him. 

 

At this, Ignis swore profusely, unable to fully restrain his hips from jerking forward. 

 

Prompto laughed- as best as he could- delighted to have made the man suddenly unable to control his words. Ignis was right, he was more than happy with that perfect, gorgeous cock in his mouth. closing his eyes for a minute, he couldn’t help but imagine it filling him elsewhere. He groaned at the thought, his pants fully uncomfortable by now, and palmed himself thinking about it. 

 

By now, he really wanted to see Ignis just lose it. Maintaining the rhythm with his mouth, he again reached to fondle Ignis’s balls, letting them rest on his palm as he used his fingertips to stroke around and behind them. More profanities rained down from above as Ignis’s hips jerked more erratically and Prompto knew he’d gotten him just where he wanted him. He pulled back so that only the head was in his mouth, tightening his lips around it and flicking at it with the tip of his tongue. When Ignis’s whole body seemed to tense and arch against him, Prompto took him fully in again, swallowing as hard as he could around him just as a hot, salty burst hit the back of his throat. 

 

Once he was fully spent, Ignis let his head fall back against the door. gaze flicking downwards. “My gods…” he panted. “Well. Happy birthday to me indeed.”

 

Prompto released him from his mouth, smirked up at him. then stood, faintly blushing. “I’ve been wanting to do that since I first met you.”

 

“Then I suppose it’s a good thing I’ve had similar thoughts,” Ignis replied, wrapping his arms around Prompto’s waist and pulling him close for a kiss. 

 

“You have?” he asked just as their lips met. Ignis’s reply is to simply nod against the kiss.

 

A moment later he pulls back though, a wicked grin on his face as he slides a hand between them. “What’s this?” he asks, pressing lightly. 

 

“Oh…fuck…” Prompto shudders as his hips jerk into Ignis’s hand. 

 

Before he can say a word, Ignis is undoing his belt and fly. “No…it’s okay. You don’t have to…it’s your birthday?” he protests weakly, not wanting inis to feel obligated. 

 

“It certainly is. And where I come from, one would be thought most discourteous to not properly show one’s appreciation of such a…thoughtful…birthday wish as you’ve given me.”

 

“Oh, well…I guess I’d be rude to refuse then….”

 

“I would be most insulted.” 

 

“I don’t want to be insulting…,” he trailed off as he found himself suddenly the one against the door. Tonight was going to turn out even better the he had ever hoped.


End file.
